


Survey: Fetishes

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe fills in a survey about sexual fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey: Fetishes

**24/7 (Total Power Exchange)?** No way. I wouldn't last 24 hours as a sub, and Lucas wouldn't last 24 minutes!  
**Abasiophilia (Casts, Braces, Wheelchairs)** *blink*What? No, don't tell me. I do not want to know.  
**Age Play?**You mean Lucas as a naughty teenager and me as a teacher or something? Or maybe Lucas when he was just beginning to be sexy and I felt like a dirty old man for even thinking that about him? God, he was gorgeous at 16.  
**Adult Baby/AB Parent?** You have to be kidding.  
**Algolagnia (Pleasure derived from physical pain)?**Well mild pain. Spankings, clamps, things like that I can handle.  
**Amputee Fetishism (Amputation/Deformity)?** Again with the What? And again I don't want an answer to that. That's just freaky.  
**Anal Sex?** Yes, please. *wicked grin*  
**Andromimetophilia (Androgeny)?** You mean boys in make up? Done that. I did have a band back in the 70s after all.  
**Arse(Ass Play, Worship)?** Well, duh... I love it when Lucas plays with my ass and his is just wow. A thing of beauty. Especially when he's dancing.  
**Asphyxiaphilia (Breath Play, Choking)? **No way in hell. Too dangerous.  
**Balloons?** Um what? What can you possibly do with balloons that is considered sexy? Well there was this stripper once.... used to wear them and then pop them as she danced. And man, could she dance. *guilty look* I hope Lucas doesn't read this.  
**Bestiality/Zoophilia?** Ewww. Next question,please.  
**Beating (Flogs, Whips, Canes, etc.)?** Sure, why not. Lucas has the most spankable ass I've ever seen and I have to admit loving it when he takes charge. Not that he's really that keen on using anything like that on me. He's too sweet. It's a shame but I'm not going to push him into something that makes him uncomfortable.  
**Biastophilia (Committing Rape/Sexual Assault)?**As in not RP? No. No way in hell.   
**Biting/Teeth?** Sure, why not.  
**Blood (Drawing Blood, Cutting, etc.)?** I guess I'm too conditioned into thinking that's dangerous. I watched the advent of AIDS; I don't think I could enjoy that even with someone I trust.  
**Body Hair?** *shrugs* Well it can be nice on a chest or thighs, not backs though. And Lucas doesn't have much, but I love him just the way he is.  
**Body Modification (Tattoos, Branding, Piercings, Scarification, etc.)?** Tattoos and Piercings sure. Brands and scarification just sound a bit too painful for me.  
**Bondage(Blind folds, Gags, Restraints)? ***blush* Another one of my kinks. Lucas isn't so keen but I love being helpless and at his mercy.  
**Breast/Nipple Torture, Clamps, etc.?** Mine aren't that sensitive so I like clamps. I can wear them for quite a while, but I have one pierced so I just wear ornaments in that one. I love the slight pull from something hanging from it.  
**Chastity Devices?** Can't really see the appeal personally. I've worn cock rings before but you can come eventually in those. I can't see why anyone would want one of the ones that won't let you at all.  
**Chinese Balls/Ben Wa Balls/Anal ****Beads?** Doesn't that come under ass play? And hell yes. *grins again*  
**Cling Film/Plastic Wrap?** Why? I mean ... why?  
**Cock and Ball Torture, Clamps, etc.?**Like I said earlier, mild pain is cool. Nothing too much though. I mean, I'm pretty fond of those parts of my anatomy and I have definite plans that involve them being in working order.  
**Collar and Lead/Leash?** *shivers* Oh God. If Lucas would put me in one of those for an evening I'd pretty much do whatever he asked. *shifts in seat uncomfortably* Remind me to wear looser pants next time I do one of these things.  
**Confinement/Caging?** Wouldn't turn me off or anything but it doesn't have any real appeal.  
**Coprophilia(Shit Play/Scat)?** Ewwwwwww  
**Costumes (Period, Fetish, etc.)?**Oh yeah. Lucas as a pirate maybe or in harem wear or a uniform or.... OK, let's just leave that at hell yes before I have to go and deal with this problem in the staff bathroom.  
**Cross Dressing?******I don't think Lucas knows (yet) but I've done this in the past. It's kind of freeing. I wouldn't want too many people to see me like it but I used to wear ladies underwear under my leather pants sometimes when we were performing. Andy used to love seeing me in them ... and ripping them off afterwards.  
**Cupping (Suction of the Skin)?** Can't see the appeal of this one either.  
**Dacryphilia(Arousal from Tears)?** Well I'm a sucker for a crying woman; I thought most men were. But it's not a turn on so I guess no.  
**Defilement (Seeing a partner dirty or wet)?** Well wet Lucas is sexy, but no not really.  
**Denim?** Depends how tight and who's wearing it.  
**Depilation/Shaving? **Done that too but mainly because of the cross dressing thing I mentioned. Not just for the sake of it.  
**Diapers/Diaper Lover?** Some people are very, very strange. No, thank you.  
**Dildos (Hand-held &amp;Strap-ons)?** Oh yeah. Lucas already found my toy box and we've played with pretty much everything in it.  
**Discipline?** I think we covered this one earlier too so I'll just say yes.  
**Doctor/Nurse Fetish? **No, I've never understood what's so hot about those sexy nurse outfits or a set of scrubs.  
**Domination?**Yes again. This is getting repetitive.  
**Ears? **Mine aren't that sensitive but I could play with Lucas' for hours.  
**Electrotorture(EMS TENS units)? **That sounds a bit too painful.  
**Emetophilia(Vomit, Regurgitation)?** Ewwwww again  
**Erotic Photography?**Sure. I'm not much of a photographer but I've posed before. Actually made some money back when I was in the band posing for photos or as an artist's model. Prefer the photos; it's hard work holding a pose.Definitely kills the buzz.  
**Exhibitionism/Sex In Public?**Well getting arrested is a bit of a turn off but provided you don't, it can be fun.   
**Feathers?** *shrugs* I didn't realise that was an actual fetish. Are there people who don't like having things gently, teasingly brushed over their skin? I guess maybe if you're really ticklish it would be a no.  
**Pyrophilia (Fire Play)?**Too dangerous. Not into anything that would hurt too much or permanently damage anything. Besides I wouldn't want to have to explain it to the fire brigade – well you see officer we were just playing ... *shakes head*  
**Fisting?** *shifts uncomfortably again* It sounds appealing if you trust your partner but I've never done it and I wouldn't suggest it because I don't think Lucas would be comfortable with it.  
**Food Play?** You mean frosting and whipped cream and such? Sure. I love licking things off my Lucas.  
**Fuck Machines/Robots?** Not really. I prefer the personal touch when it comes to sex thank you.  
**Furry/Fur Fetishism?** Some people really are weird. I can't see the appeal; still, they're not hurting anyone.  
**Gangbangs**? I've done it in the past but it's definitely the past. It's fine for just sex, but now I'm with Lucas, I don't want to share. God, I sound sappy.  
**Genital Worship?** Never heard it called that. I'm assuming this means oral sex. In which case I don't think there's a man alive who'd turn it down. I love giving as well.  
**Guns (GunPlay, Worship)?** Well James Bond is sexy, but I don't think guns have a place in the bedroom.  
**Hair Pulling?** As part of a domination scene, sure. There's something very hot about having your partner force your head back and kiss you.  
**Harnesses?** Worn them but they're practically club wear now rather than fetish. They've lost their appeal. Not that I'd have a problem wearing one,it just isn't a turn on any more.  
**High Heels/Stilettos?**I'll admit that they can make a woman's legs look good and I do like a nice pair of legs, but having worn them, I'm less of a fan now.They're so uncomfortable.  
**Humiliation?** No, thank you.  
**Infantilism (Pacifiers/Bottles, etc.)?** *shakes head*Why would anyone get off on that?  
**Kidnapping Play?** Oh,yeah. Followed by a nice evening of domination and RP 'forced' sex.*adjusts pants again*  
**Klismaphilia (Douching/Enema)? **I've used them but they're a means to an end, not a kink.  
**Knives(Razors, Swords, other blades)?** I can see the appeal but it's a little too close to blood play for me.  
**Lace/Lingerie**? I've worn it and I've bought it for women. Definitely sexy.  
**Latex?** Hot and uncomfortable but I can see the appeal, I guess.  
**Leather?** Oh, hell yes. Who doesn't like to see a nice ass in a tight pair of leather pants?  
**Making Home "Movies"?** Done it.It's fun, but you really have to trust your partner not to put it on YouTube! I wouldn't mind getting a video of Lucas as a surprise,though.  
**Masks (Erotic/Gas Masks, etc.)?** The sort of thing apirate or a highwayman wears as part of costume play sure. Gas masks?Something else I don't want to know about, I think.  
**Masochism?** Like I said – mild pain can be fun.  
**Massage?** Oh yeah.Everyone loves that surely? I can be talked into pretty much anything after a long, slow massage. I'm told I'm good at giving them,too.  
**Master/Slave?** I can do the master thing for a bit.Prefer the slave side, though.  
**Masturbation (Mutual or Forced)?** Oh yeah. I watched Lucas once. It was hot as hell.  
**MedicalScenes/Equipment?** Not even going there, thank you.  
**Menstruation(Sex During, Eating, etc.)?** Eww, but fortunately not my problem any more.  
**Murder Fetishism?** That sounds dangerously like it's crossing a line from kink to crime.  
**MilitaryFetish/Uniforms?** Lucas in dress whites ... Oh lord. Or fatigues! Damn, now I do need that break...  
**Milk Fetishism/Lactation?** Ewww  
**Necrophilia (Death, Corpses)?** Ewww again. Well that's solved my problem for now anyway.  
**Nipples?** Like I said before – mine aren't that sensitive.  
**Oral Fixations?** I smoke cigars, what do you think?  
**Oral Sex?** Yes, please – giving or receiving.  
**Pain (Giving/Receiving)?** I'm better at receiving. I don't like hurting Lucas. A mild spanking is as far as I could go.  
**Pet Play (Pony/Puppy/Kitty, etc)? **Why? 'Normal' domination seems enough for me.  
**Piercings? **Yes. Used to have more. Considering getting another one maybe, if Lucas doesn't freak out.  
**Pinching?** Sure.  
**Play Piercing/Needle ****Play?** No. Another hang over from AIDS, I think. Needles worry me.  
**Plushophilia (Stuffed animals, Plushies)?** Toys are for kids, not sex.  
**Podophilia (Foot Fetish)?** I wouldn't say it's a fetish exactly, but Lucas has cute feet.  
**Power Exchange?** Didn't we cover this already? 24/7, no; domination games,yes.  
**Pregnancy Fetishism?** A woman can be beautiful when pregnant, but I wouldn't find it erotic, no.  
**Punishment?**Yes, please.  
**The Rack/Medieval Devices?** No, I think that's a bit too far. Besides, who the hell has room or a rack in their house? And if you do and it goes with your décor, I don't want to know.  
**Raptophilia (Sexual arousal from being raped)?** As a game between consenting adults, I could see the appeal. Hell I know I'd enjoy it, I'm twisted like that. Wouldn't want to be the aggressor though.  
**Religious (Nunplay, Priestplay)?** Not really, no.  
**Retifism (Shoes or Boots)?** I can see the appeal as part of an outfit but no, it's not really a fetish.  
**Rimming?** Oh yeah. Lucas makes this adorable little squeak when I do it to him.  
**Role Playing?** Definitely.  
**Rubber?** Hot and uncomfortable again.  
**Sadism? **Not really. I'd be too scared of hurting him.  
**Scent?** Lucas smells great when he's all hot and sweaty and we're fucking.  
**Sensory Deprivation?** Blindfolds, earplugs, oh yeah.   
**Smoking Fetishism?** *looks at cigars* It's not a fetish; I just like the way they taste and smell.  
**Spanking/Paddling?** Sure, especially if I'm getting not giving.  
**Statuephilia (Mannequins, Dolls, etc.)?** No thanks. I like living, breathing humans.  
**Stockings/Fishnets/Pantyhose?** I can take them or leave them, but they're a bitch to wear.  
**Talking Dirty/Verbal Humiliation/Abuse?** Talking dirty, sure, but not the rest.  
**Tickling?** Can be a fun way to start things.  
**Tongue Fetish?** Lucas can do the most amazing things with his. How much more of this? My problem's back again.  
**Toys (Buttplugs,Vibrators, etc.)?** I have an extensive collection. Comes from being single for so long before Lucas pounced.  
**Transvestism?** Not as a lifestyle, but for an evening, sure. Isn't this covered under cross-dressing? Is there a difference?  
**Urolagnia (Water Sports/Urine)?** Ewww  
**Violence/Physical Injury?** No way in hell.  
**Voyeurism?** Watching Lucas on his own, sure. With someone else? No way.  
**Wrestling/Fighting?** Nope.  
**Zombies/Gore?** *blink* Seriously? That's a fetish?People do that? Ewww.


End file.
